The One and Only
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: What if Sam and Emily were a little half breeds legal gaurdians. And Jacob imprints on her. Is she that innocent after she, well, has her first kill.
1. Melanie

**Hey, I thought once **_**what if Sam and Emily had a family when the wolf pack was at the house in new moon. **_**So now they are a young half breeds legal guardians.**

Bella pov

I walked in the house following Embery and Jared. Emily brought out a plate of muffins.  
"You must be the vampire girl." She said.  
"You must be the wolf girl." She laughed. Jared grabbed a second muffin.  
"Save some for your brothers." Then a young girl maybe thirteen walked in the door carrying a big heavy looking backpack.  
"Hi mom." She grabbed a muffin. "Is this the vampire girl?" she looked at me with big, green eyes that changed grey when she looked at me. Then Sam, Paul, and Jacob walked in.  
"I have to go do homework. Love you, mom." She kissed Emily on the cheek and ran up to her room.  
"You have a daughter?" I asked. She looked much too young to have a thirteen year old daughter.  
"Sam and I are her legal guardians. Her mother and father died in a fight after she was born. Her mother was a vampire and her father was a werewolf." She looked up the stairs to make sure she wasn't there. "There was a fight between her mother's coven and her father's pack and they both died. Sam and I were close friends of her father and became her guardians." I heard music playing upstairs. "Mel, turn that music down." Emily shouted up the stairs. It turned down. When she turned around it went back up and the guys started laughing.  
"Sounds like she's in a mood." Embery said. I listened closer to the music. It was that song in my head by Julianne Hough. Now I get it.

Melanie pov

Dad, Paul and Jacob walked in and I got butterflies in my stomach when Jacob looked at me.  
"I have to go do homework. Love you, mom." I kissed her on the cheek and ran up stairs to my room. I turned on my music and fell on my bed dizzy headed.  
**You were hanging' your feet off the tailgate of Billy Don's ford  
I grew up in this little bitty of town never seen you before  
You were swaying' in the moonlight while the radio played  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah**

It was a sweet southern soulful thing that got me down deep  
You caught me staring' at you but your smiling' back at me  
Started slinging' that air guitar Man, you sure can play  
And I've had that song in my head all day

I have a huge crush on Jake. My cheeks flushed red even when I thought of him, let alone _be in the same room as him_! My cover would be blown. But I knew everyone knew but Jake.  
"Mel, turn that music down!" Momma yelled. I turned it down, then when I heard her turn around I turned it back up.  
"Sounds like she's in a mood." Embery said.  
**I don't know who sings it  
I keep searching' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancing' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah**

I said "How 'bout an autograph for you, your biggest fan?"  
You wrote your name and your number in the palm of my hand  
My heart and that big bass speaker were thumping' away  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day  
I laughed to myself. I have always wanted to meet a vampire, like my mother, and now the closest thing I had was girl who dated one. I crept down the stairs silently, from my mother, and watched them.  
"I don't get what's so funny." Jacob said.  
"You are so oblivious, man." Jared said.  
"Nice you know long words. Seriously." He was clueless. I would think with the whole can read each other's minds thing he would know.  
**I don't know who sings it  
I keep searching' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancing' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
**"Why don't you tell him, Melanie." Embery said. I let out a squeak and ran back to my room as fast as I could. My cheeks burned red from embarrassment.  
'_How did he know I was there?'_ I sat on my bed as my stomach did flips. Jake must know now! He was there and heard what he said and saw my reaction! I'm done for with my secrets.  
**I don't know who sings it  
I keep searching' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancing' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've  
I've had that song in my head all day  
Been in my head all day  
**I pulled my scrapbook from under my bed and looked at all the pictures I had taken of the pack when they come over. I pulled the last one out. It was of Jacob laughing as Paul tried to jump out of a tree in wolf form. He had been climbing and I started teasing him and he got mad. Jake was laughing and his smile made my stomach do flips, so I took a picture.  
"Hey." I looked up and met eyes with Jacob.  
"Hey." My stomach was doing more flips than ever. He was in my room, I've only dreamed of him being up here with me.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Pictures of when Paul got stuck in the tree." He laughed. I flipped the page as he sat next to me.  
"That was a great day. I haven't laughed that hard since." I felt his warmth radiate off him. My long brown hair fell in my face. I felt his warm fingers move it behind my ear. I turned to him. I never looked into his eyes before. I'd been too scared to since we met. They were warm and kind. The song changed to one of my favorite songs by faith hill, this kiss. Jakes warm hand was on my cheek. I felt really dizzy then. He leaned forward. His warm lips touched mine and it felt like lightning. I started to feel like I could run to the moon and back! Maybe I was his imprint! Like momma was dads imprint. When he lifted his lips from mine I felt the lightning dissipate.  
"What was that for?" I asked as I bit my lip.  
"No reason."  
"Jacob, it's time for patrol." Paul yelled.  
"I'm coming." He leaned in and kissed me good bye. When he walked down stairs I placed my fingers on my lips, he kissed me. He kissed me! I danced around my room and landed at my window. That vampire girl was leaving and Jacob and the pack started for the woods. He looked back and looked at me like was saying good bye. I waved.  
"What are you all happy about? Did something happen at school today?" Momma asked.  
"What makes you think that? I can be happy." I smiled ear to ear.  
"Was it Jacob when he came up to your room to say hi?" my cheeks turned pale pink. _'Thanks for not going red.' _  
"No." my stomach started to do flips as I thought about it again. "I think I'll go for a walk."  
"Not with that vampire out there."  
"I'll be fine. I'm half, remember. She wouldn't dare mess with me!" I walked out and went to the beach. I sat on a log and felt the cold air on my warm cheeks. I felt the log under my hand. Maybe my strength has grown in. I grabbed the log and tried to pick it up. Light as a feather. I threw it at the water and it landed with a crash in the water maybe a quarter mile out.  
"Very good, you're so much like your mother." I turned to see a red headed woman. With red eyes.  
"You have no business here." My usually soft voice was hard and cold.  
"But I thought you would was to avenge your sweet werewolf father and boyfriend."  
"What?"  
"You just missed the biggest blood bath I've ever created." My body started to tremble. A low growl came from my chest.  
"You bitch." I lounged at her and started ripping her limb to limb. Her eyes as scared as can be. When I calmed down there was a pile of body parts on the ground. "Oh god. What have I done?"  
Then dad and the pack came out from the forest. "Dad, she said she killed you." He held my trembling body as I forced tears from coming down.  
"I think it's time you go home. Jacob you take Mel home, we'll take care of the body." Jake picked me up and started running home. When we got there I ran into my room and started to cry.

Jacob pov

We started running into the forest and broke into teams. Embery and Jared came with me and Paul went with Sam. As we ran I kept remembering Melanie. Her pink lips were soft and loving under mine.  
_Sounds like Jacob's got a girlfriend. _Embery thought.  
_Shut up, it's none of your business.  
What ever. You know Sam will kill you.  
So.  
So, you kissed his daughter. He's going to _kill _you.  
But there's one problem to that.  
What?  
I imprinted on Mel.  
Man, you choose the worst girls at the worst time.  
What?!  
First Bella, a vampires ex after they break up. And Sam's daughter. She's like of limits!  
_We met with Sam and Paul at the beach. Suddenly we heard a struggle and then Mel!  
"Oh god. What have I done?" we can out and Melanie was standing in front of a pile of body parts in front of her. . "Dad, she said she killed you." He held her trembling body  
"I think it's time you go home. Jacob you take Mel home, we'll take care of the body." I picked her up and ran to her house. She ran up to her room and started to cry.  
"Melanie, are you okay?" she was on her bed crying. Her body shook with every sob. "If it makes you feel better you actually saved someone today."  
"What?"  
"That vampire was after Bella. And you saved her." Her crying slowed as she thought about it.

Melanie pov

That night dad let Jacob stay so he could comfort me because I kept waking up screaming. And every time he was there holding me and telling me I was safe. That was when I knew he had imprinted on me. Only someone who was really in love with me would stay all night for when I would wake up crying and screaming. This went on for a week, and then it was the big day. Momma and dad were getting married.  
It was a simple ceremony at the forks church and then we went to dinner. They went on their honey moon the next day. They knew I could take care of myself, and I could call Billy if something was wrong. The first night Jake came over, but I slept through the whole night without waking up.


	2. Ready?

**That was my longest chapter. This is going to be a good fanfiction.**

Melanie pov

One night when momma and dad were on their honeymoon Jacob came over.  
"I don't wake up anymore Jacob. You don't _have to _come over." I smiled at him as he walked over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"I _wanted _to come over." He smiled at me. We stayed up talking most of the night. He was more than someone I loved because he imprinted on me, I felt something about him like before he imprinted on me. I would love him anyway. I kissed him. He put his hands on my small waist.  
"Jacob, I love you, but no. I'm not ready to do it." I said. He smiled at me.  
"What made you think I wanted to?" I turned red.  
"Oh." He laughed. "It's not that funny." I yawned.  
"It's late, you should get to sleep." He laid me down in my bed and pulled the covers over me.  
"I'm not a baby. And I don't want to go to sleep." He laughed and laid next to me. I sighed and gave in to the sleep. I heard him laughing as I slipped into sleep. The next morning he was asleep next to me. The next morning I got up and changed into my pink and white stripped tube top and mini bleached jean shorts.  
"Wake up, Jacob. It's morning." He started to wake up. I shook him. "Jake, wake up." He grabbed me and pulled me back into bed. "Jacob!" I squealed.  
"Fine! I'm up, I'm up." I started laughing.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because I've found my soul mate at now fourteen and most people have to wait till they're in their forties." We started to laugh. I heard someone come in the door down stairs.  
"Melanie. We're home."  
"Momma! Dad!" I got up and ran down stairs. "Welcome home." I hugged momma and dad.  
"We missed you." Dad kissed me forehead.  
"I missed you guys to."  
"Honey, is that Jacob's car outside?"  
"Oh yeah. He came over last night and we fell asleep when we were talking." I expected dad to go berserk, but he just walked upstairs and told Jacob it was time to go home. After breakfast I went up to my room and started listening to music.  
**You're a falling star; you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
Because you can see it when I look at you.  
I looked through my scrapbook. Oh, the time Jared was chasing a squirrel and ran into a tree  
~*_flashback*~  
Jared transformed into his wolf form and saw a squirrel.  
"Jared!" I yelled as the squirrel ran for a tree. Jared ran full force and was about to catch it when the squirrel jumped up a tree and Jared crashed head first into it.  
"Jared!" he got up and ran behind a tree. When he got back he was in human form and he was rubbing his head. "Oh," I suppressed a fit of giggles and picked up my camera. "Smile."  
~*end flashback*~  
_we were crazy.  
**And in this crazy life and through these crazy times  
it's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, and you're everything.**

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss your baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.  
I walked over to the window and saw the pack coming.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Hey, not having bad dreams still, are you?" Paul asked.  
"Not at all." I said.  
"Yeah, not now that you have Jacob to save you from the shadows." I hit Embery with my magazine.  
"You're just jealous." The guys started laughing. "Oh, shut it." I hit Paul and Jared with the magazine.  
"What was that for?" the asked at the same time.  
"I was bored." I shrugged and grabbed my backpack. "Got to go, First day of school this year." I said bye to everyone and went to school.  
"Hey, Uley girl!" crap.  
"What do you want, muskrat?" I turned to a lanky brown haired girl with grey eyes.  
"I heard you and that Jacob kid hooked up." I rolled my eyes.  
"Where did you hear this rumor?"  
"It's all over the school. Everyone knows you're the first kid in our class to lose her virginity."  
"Then what did you lose. And I'm still a virgin. Slut," I said under my breath.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What?" I pulled o my most innocent face I could.  
"Did you call me a slut?" she placed her long bony hands on her hips.  
"I thought that was your new nickname. I mean you did sleep with five sophomores this summer right?" I turned around to go to class.  
"You little," she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I swung my arm back and then punched her in the nose. "You bitch!" she screamed. I flashed back to when I killed that vampire.  
~*_flashback*~  
__"You bitch." I lounged at her and started ripping her limb to limb. Her eyes as scared as can be. When I calmed down there was a pile of body parts on the ground. "Oh god. What have I done?"  
Then dad and the pack came out from the forest. "Dad, she said she killed you." He held my trembling body as I forced tears from coming down.  
"I think it's time you go home. Jacob you take Mel home, we'll take care of the body." Jake picked me up and started running home.  
~*end flashback*~  
_suddenly a boney fist connected with my face and I fell and my butt.  
"Ouch. Were you trying to _really _hurt me?" she growled. "I've seen way scarier than you. Think of the scariest moment in your life and imagine if it were happening to you every living second of your life." She froze up and I took the chance to kick her off her feet. I swung for her toothpick like legs and she fell on her butt.  
"This doesn't prove that the rumors aren't true." She said, her eyes shooting bullets into mine.  
"I-I know who started the rumor." A shy girl in my class hesitantly came up from the crowd watching us. "I-it was her. She started it and used it to get you laughed out of school." She pointed to the bitch on the ground.  
"Like I said, slut."  
"Miss Uley!" _crap.  
_"Yes Mr. Highwater." I said.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
"Well, she started spreading a rumor I was a slut and I pointed out she was the one who slept with five sophomores this summer and we started fighting. I think I'll go to class now." I turned and Mr. Highwater grabbed my shoulder.  
"I think you two should come with me."  
Mr. Highwater made us wait for our moms to get there then we would talk.  
"Orphan,"  
"Slut," we bickered as we waited. It started to get cold, mostly because I was wearing a tube top. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up.  
"Tired of looking sluty, orphan?"  
"Want me to break your nose?" after we waited another minute our moms came.  
"Melanie what happened?"  
"Mrs. Uley, Mrs. Bright. Your daughters got in a fight earlier."  
"Mel,"  
"Momma, she started a rumor about me and called me a slut."  
"She punched me!"  
"You punched me, too!" we started yelling.  
"Ladies!" Mr. Highwater yelled.  
After a half hour of talking and fighting it was decided we would both get two weeks suspension.  
"Mel, why did you fight with her? You're better than that."  
"She spread a rumor that I slept with Jacob, and I told her that she was the slut because she slept with five guys this summer!"  
"Oh, honey."  
"I want to go home."  
When we got home I ran up to my room and started to cry.  
"Why is she home early?" I heard Jared ask.  
"She got in a fight with a girl at school that started a rumor about her. They both go two weeks suspension." Momma said. The tears came over my cheeks like waterfalls.  
"Melanie?"  
"Jacob." I looked up to see Jacob standing in my door way.  
"I heard about the fight."  
"Oh,"  
"What was the rumor about?" I hide my face. The sad thing about it is I would rather the rumor be true than have to tell Jacob everyone in school thought I was the first one to lose my virginity.  
"It's not Important." I turned away from him.  
"Mel, you can tell me anything. I love you." I took a deep breath of air and turned to face him.  
"A girl at school made up a rumor that we slept together." I started to cry again.  
"It's okay." He held me close. "She obviously doesn't know you.  
"We had been best friends since the first grade till last year."  
"Well she doesn't know the new you." I laughed. "You know it doesn't have to be a rumor."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay." I laughed.  
The next day I stayed in bed. Momma and dad went out for the whole night.  
"Melanie. Open the window!"  
"Jake?!" I ran to the window and opened it up for him. He silently jumped through the window.  
"Jake." He pulled me into a hug. "You know we would get in trouble if dad and Momma were home."  
"They aren't, are they?" I laughed. We had been together almost half a year now.  
That night we talked and talked and laughed till momma and dad got home. That's how it was for a whole year. On momma and dad's anniversary they went out of town. I love summer.  
"Jake, we have the house to ourselves for a whole of two weeks."  
"That's a long time for an anniversary vacation."  
"Better, I turn sixteen tomorrow."  
"That's right."  
"And it's been a whole month." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I' sure. I do have a calendar."  
"I meant are you ready, really ready?"  
"Yes."

**What is Melanie ready for? Wait and see.**


	3. caught in the act

**Now what was Melanie ready for, to skip the graphics we will go to the next morning.**

Melanie pov

I woke up next to Jacob. I was curled in a ball against his warm bare chest. I sat up looking around.  
"Wow, Jake wake up." I kissed him lovingly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey,"  
"Hey, it's morning already?"  
"Yeah, I can't believe we actually did it." I giggled. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waste.  
"Yeah, you know Sam will kill me if he finds out."  
"Well, he can't do anything about it cuz when he does I will be a legal adult and then I can do anything I want." I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top thank stopped just above my belly button. Jacob left later and I cleaned up the evidence. Then momma and dad got home.  
"Happy birthday, sweetie." Momma said as she put down a carrier.  
"What's that?"  
"Your birthday present." I walked over and looked in. a small white cat sat in there looking back.  
"Oh, it's perfect." I picked her up. "She's so beautiful."  
"And make sure Jared doesn't chase it like that squirrel." Dad said. We all laughed.  
"What will I name you?" I asked it as I took her upstairs.  
"Honey, is that a bruise?" momma asked.  
"Yeah I fell yesterday. Hit my head. But I'm fine, really."  
~*_two years later*~  
_"Happy eighteenth birthday." Jacob said. I kissed him. His warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the bed. He pulled my shirt off. As we started to I heard someone come in.  
"Crap their early. Hide!" I whispered. I pulled on a night shirt and hid Jakes shorts behind the pillow.  
"Honey? Are you awake?" momma came in.  
"Your early." I put down the book I was pretending to read.  
"We didn't want to be late for your eighteenth birthday. I remember when you were only thirteen and had that secret crush on Jacob and now you two are dating." I smiled. Then something moved from under the bed. _Crap._ Then missy Eliot came out from under the bed. I let out a breath.  
"Well, you need some sleep." She closed the door and walked down stairs. Jacob came out and got dressed. As he walked to the window one of the floor boards creaked. _Crap. _  
"Melanie?" dad started to come up. Jake opened the window and was about to jump out when dad opened the door.  
"Melanie! Jacob!" he yelled.  
"Dad, I can explain!"  
"I know what's happening." Jake jumped out the window and dad followed.  
"Melanie!" Momma ran up. "What's going on!"  
"Well I guess it's alright now since I'm now a legal adult and I can do what I want to do."  
"What is going on?"  
"Me and Jacob were having sex."  
"What? You mean like the first time?"  
"No, it's been going on two years."  
"What ever happened to my sweet little girl?"  
"She grew up and fell in love."

**Whoa, Melanie is really growing up now isn't she?**


	4. I'm scared

Wow, Melanie is all grown up *sob* sorry, I'm just so emotional *bursts into tears*

Melanie pov

It had been a week since mom and dad found out. Dad had been trying to get used to it.....yeah that hasn't been going very well.

The pack is just making fun of us, craking jokes and being asses. I qould hate to be jacob and share a mind with them. Retards.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jared asked.

"Cuz I knew you would be jealous." I said.

"Oh, that's cold."

"What, it's not my fault you're still a virgin." That got everyone to laugh.

"Shut up."

"So you admit it?"

"NO!" he started to turn red.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." I stopped. Jacob pulled me aside for one dreadful minute.

"What's wrong?" He looked scared. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"We have a problem. The condom broke last time." Oh crap, shit, fuck!

"W-w-what, no, this. This can't be happening!" I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't talk I was so in shock.

"I-I-I might b-be," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I am so sorry, Melanie." I got so worked up I started to run, just run. "Melanie." He called my name. I stopped at the beach and started to cry.

"This isn't supposed to happen." I cried. "I wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

"It's okay. We'll get through this."

"What do I tell my parents? They didn't even trust me after I told them we were having sex, I can't tell them I'm pregnant!" I got up and started to walk away. "Please go away." I started to run away, ran for the town, I knew there were vampires there and Jacob couldn't defend me there, I could hide. I kept running till my legs gave out. I fell only a few meters from a large house.

~*two days later*~

I woke up in a large room in a soft comfy bed. I shot up and a kind motherly looking woman was sitting by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good, are you one of the Cullen's?" she nodded. "I was looking for you."

"We know who you are. Bella remembers you."

"The vampire girl." I whispered. "She was there when I was thirteen."

"Alice saw you coming. She is one of my daughters. That's how we knew what was happening."

"Oh,"

"You know you can't run away from your problems. And you're not pregnant."

"How?"

"Mothers instinct."

"I guess I should go home." She helped me get ready and she took me to the treaty line but i looked back with a suden thought."ou think I could talk to Bella?" I asked.

"Of course." She turned the car around and headed back to the house, I looked back and saw Jake just staneding there looking as if i abanded him. I guess he didn't hear what I said to Esme. We were back at the house and Bella was standing by the door. I walked across the yard to the porch and Bella reched out to hug me.

"Oh my god melanie your all grown up! I haven't seen you in years! How are your perents? and jake?" When she said Jakes name i startied to sob again.

"Oh, sweetie come here, come on inside." She brought me inside the house and up to what i was guessing was her room."So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked while holding me in her arms.

the line and as I was walking Jacob walked out of the bushes.

"Jake, I'm so sorry for the way I acted." I fell in his arms.

"It's okay, it's my fault."

"And, I'm not pregnant. I have a very reliable source that says I'm not." I kissed him.

That night my parents went out, all night.

"Jake?" I asked as I laid in his arms.

"Yeah,"

"Did you love me before you imprinted on me?"

"Yes, I loved you. Not like I do now, but I loved you." I kissed him his warm lips felt great on mine. Then little clanks came from the window. I pulled on a shirt and underwear and opened the window.

"Is Jacob there?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a vampire on our land." Jacob heard and go dressed.

"Do you have to go?" I asked as he got ready to jump out the window.

"I wish I didn't, sorry." He kissed me good bye.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He jumped and ran to join the pack. I plopped on my bed and went to sleep. Then after maybe an hour or two I felt Jacobs warm presence lay next to me in bed.

"Jacob?"

"Shh, go back to sleep."

"No, I want to be awake." He kissed my eyes and lips as I gently fell asleep. The next morning I went to the beach. And they were there…


	5. Bella and Melanie before the beach

"Me and Jake had a pregnenesy scare" I took a deep breath "So I ran, I didn't know what to and i freaked and and." I couldn't breathe.

"Shh, It's okay you know i have a little girl? Her name is Nessie she is about two years old but looks like she is ten. I had her when I was your age and still human."

"Really how did you do that?"

"Was brave and I had family with me. I'm not saying that this is okay but you and Jake will work it out he is a great guy and still my best friend. Talk to him maybe take a break but you two will work it out."

"Thanks Bella"

"Oh no problem, you call me when you need someone to talk to, kay?"

"Yeah....I will tanks again. I think I will walk to the treaty line."

"Okay, have a good walk" when I got to the treaty line it was almost dark but Jake was still there.


	6. The beach

Hello, they are soon to be revealed and they are out for half breeds.

Melanie pov

A group of black cloaked figures stood on the beach like they were waiting for me.

"You have two choices. Join us in a full heritage of your mother or die like your father." I girl said, she looked my age with red eyes.

"You talk big for such a pathetic excuse for a vampire." I started to think of ways out. I can give in or fight. But either way I'm dead...shit. If I fight I die and if I give in. sigh. Dad and the pack will have no choice. And I can't put dad or Jacob in that position.

"You aren't strong enough to take us. You're only half of what we are."

"But the other half can kill a vampire just as well." then I heard running coming from the tree line.

"Melanie! Run!" Jake yelled as he came running out.

"Jacob." Then the blackness came. I was floating in the darkness. It was cold and painful. First it was so deafeningly quiet and then it sounded like a blood bath. It was too much pain for me to handle! I could hear dad and Jake in pain! I tried to pull myself from the black peaceful place that was calling me. I tried to pull myself from that horrid place that was calling to me. I wanted the pain. It told me I was alive. Then as I fought the pain was disappearing and a new sign was showing I was alive. Maybe. Jacobs face was watching my, like he was scared. Was the other side that bad?

"Melanie, your okay." His eyes filled with tears.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I sat up. We were in a large living room. Dad and momma were sitting on the other side. I pale blonde man was standing next to Jake as he sat on the floor next to the couch I was laying on.

"You were attacked by one of the vampires that came for you. She bit you and we were almost too late." The pale man said. Then a motherly looking woman with carmel hair walked in.

"Esme?"

"Yes, dear. It's me."

"How do you know her?" Dad asked.

"When I disappeared she found me after I collapsed." I bit my lip.

"Thank you for helping her." Momma said to Esme and the pale man. After talking they went out to check on their family and momma and dad went home.

"Melanie, I thought I was going to lose you." Jake was on the verge of crying.

"I'm fine, I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Melanie, I want to ask you something." His tears disappeared and he looked serious.

"What?" I watched as he looked like he was trying to get all the courage he could.

"Melanie Uley, will you marry me?" My breath stopped. He pulled out a small box and opened it. A small ring was in it with a small diamond on it.

"Oh, Jacob." I looked down "No, I can't i love you but no. I want to go to school and live a little before i get married maybe later but not now." He looked shocked and hurt but he had a look of undersatnding, I guess not becuase he then stood up and walked out.


	7. oops, it happens

The next night I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a brown bag out of my purse.

"Please don't, please." Two minutes later I checked the test. "Oh god, no."

"Honey, are you okay?" Momma asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I looked back at the little plus mark on the pregnancy test and back to the reflection in the mirror. What I saw staring back was a scared little girl. My face was pale and I scared myself just seeing what my reaction was. I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone.

'Jacob, I'm pregnant.' I texted him. I knew this wasn't how to tell him but I didn't know what to do.

"Honey, are you really okay?" Momma came in.

"Momma, I-I'm pregnant."

"Oh no, sweetie." She sat next to me and held me like when I was little and had a bad dream, only this time I can't wake up. My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller ID. Jacob.

"Hey," I answered.

"You're," he stopped, still not believing it.

"Yes." I tried to hold back the tears as I placed my hand on my stomach.

"But we were so careful."

"This stuff happens. That's the hard part about it." The tears started to fall.

"You want me to come over?"

"Yes," I started to cry harder.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and started running over. I wish this didn't happen, I wish I said yes.

I imagined what I wish should have happened. "Oh, Jacob. Yes. Yes! I would love to marry you." He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.


	8. Happiness, Babies, and Love

**Hey, I know this funny quote my friend Rain On Leaves told me "Writers block is when your characters get tired of what you do to them and they go on strike." Hahaha, I love it. And if you have a really, really funny quote then send it in with your review and I may put it in a future chapter.**

Melanie pov

After the pack left me and Jake prepared to tell dad that I was pregnant.  
"Dad, we have something to tell you." I said shaking slightly.  
"I already know what you're going to tell me." He was awfully calm.  
"You know about the baby?" I asked, but I destroyed the test and momma promised she wouldn't tell dad until we were ready.  
"Jacob has been thinking about it all the time now."  
"Oh," I turned red. "So you knew all along." I looked at my hands.  
"Sweetie, it's okay. You're grown up and I need to accept the fact that my little girl is grown up." He smiled.  
"Thank you, dad." I said.  
Later that week I went to the Cullen's to hang out with Bella and Alice; they've just been so much help. I walked into the cottage and herd little Nessie running around.  
"Mommy, is it Jacob?!" she yelled.  
"No, sweetie. It's Melanie." Bella called back as she led me to the living room. Nessie sat on the couch with a camera on one side of her and a book in her hand.  
"So you're the other half breed, I thought you would be paler or have really dark eyes. But you don't always get what you think." She looked back at her book and didn't look back up till she went to her room.  
"So, what happened when you told him?"  
"He already knew, mind connection."  
"Oh, well how did it go? Was he mad?"  
"No, he was happy for us. He handled the fact that I was pregnant and that I've been having sex since I was sixteen very well, so good thing it happened later than sooner." We talked for a while and then I had to go to a doctor's appointment. "It was nice being able to talk to you."  
"You can come over any time." I walked to my car and started for the doctor's office.

Nessie pov

I walked into my room a while after the slut came over. Why does mom keep such terrible company.  
"Nessie, don't think about Melanie like that." Dad said as he walked by my door.  
"Dad, you said you would stop eavesdropping on me!" I slammed my door and opened my mega sized closet and walked to the back. My collage of Jacob. My three year old heart beat like a seventeen year old in love. Which I was kinda. I have the body and mind of a thirteen year old. My heart fluttered like a butterfly. I walked out and sat on my bed.  
"Nessie, come on it's time to go shopping." Aunt Alice and Rosalie walked in.  
"Okay," I jumped up and grabbed my purse.

Melanie pov:  
I was lying on the bed with my belly exposed and the doctor moved the wand over it. On the screen there was a small alien looking baby.  
"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.  
"Yes." Then she pushed a button and I could hear it's heartbeat.  
"You have a very healthy baby. Have you had any difficulties with the pregnancy?"  
"No, everything's going smoothly." After hearing the heartbeat I got up and changed out of the hospital gown.  
"All right then, call me if you have any questions." The doctor said.  
"Thanks." I walked out to my car.  
When I got home Jacob was walking out of the woods.  
"Hey," I said smiling.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Can't I be happy I'm engaged to the best guy in the world and I'm having his baby." He laughed. "I love you, Jake."  
"I love you, too, Mel." He kissed me and I melted.

**I know, it's short but I'm kind of bored with this story now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that you won't like this but this isn't an update and I will not be updating this story anymore. I have lost interest in this fanfiction and I am so sorry. Please don't flame me!**

**Once again I'm sorry,  
xXLittlexMelanieXx**


End file.
